Teenage Love
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Why couldn't it last? While the world changed, they could be the only one who are still 17, still together, still living everyday without regrets. They could be the perfect match. They could live their lives together and be everything they wanted to be when they were 17. Teenage love, Piper hoped they'll come back. Previously named '17'.


Piper remembered when she was 17. She was carefree and actually happy. Teenage love, they call it. That's what she had with Jason. Everything was perfect and it seemed like it's all they needed. They were young but nothing could last forever.

Piper was in love with Jason. The circumstances were rough, they were in constant danger. Nonetheless, their love was there and it was magical as love is itself. Piper remembered when nothing was the dull slob she saw today, everything was beautiful.

Now, Jason moved on. He's at Camp Jupiter studying in the college there. Piper guessed he's back with Reyna but she never knew as their communication have been cut off. They didn't send each other letters, emails, iris messages or anything. They even unfriended each other on Facebook (despite the fact demigods aren't suppose to use electrical gadgets).

Piper should have moved on as well. It has been years and she stayed in New York studying filmography - inspired by her dad. Still, every night Piper dreamt of the shining blonde hair, electric blue eyes, regal Roman features of Jason Grace. Maybe he was thinking of her too. Fat chance, Jason had better things to do that spend his time daydreaming about her.

Since they have broken up, there has been invisible tension between them. They haven't seen each other in years and they have avoided every chances. When Percy had that Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter reunite party, Piper spent most of the time hiding in the Aphrodite Cabin. Annabeth, Hazel, Leo, Frank, everybody tried getting Piper out of hiding. After all, she couldn't hide forever. One day, she will have to face Jason Grace. However, that's exactly what Piper intended to do. Hide for eternity. She doesn't need to see Jason's flawlessness again.

The memories that might hit her if she meets Jason's stunning blue eyes would be too much, too overwhelming. The time they wrote their names on everything. The time they were the it-couple people wanted to be. The time they spent every day and night together. The times where they loved each other. The times Piper wanted back.

"You can't go on like this!" Annabeth once told her. "Move on, Piper. There's other guys around. You're gorgeous, you can get one you like easily. "

Piper sighed, she didn't want any guy. She wanted Jason, she wanted Jason like how they were before. Who knows what he's up to in San Francisco? Who knows what's concealed in his busy mind? Other guys might be even hotter than Jason, other guys might be cuter than Jason, other guys might be smarter than Jason but they aren't him. Jason might not be perfect but he is always perfect to Piper.

"Get over him!" Thalia urged. "There's always room in the Hunters! You'll be the first daughter of Aphrodite to join!"

The Hunters may seem appealing but she couldn't take the oath knowing her heart has been captured by someone far away. She can't swear off love forever if it's the only thing taking her back.

"Jason's only a crush." Hazel smiled encouragingly. "Everybody has crushes. You just need to find your true love and it might not be Jason. Let him go."

Jason wasn't a crush and Piper knew that. Piper couldn't let him go. What if Jason was her true love but he didn't have the same feelings as she did? Is that even possible? Piper didn't know. She wish she could have a mother-daughter talk with Aphrodite. Aphrodite is the goddess of love, she can help her in her situation, couldn't she?

Nonetheless, Aphrodite seemed to enjoy toying with her own daughter the most. Percy had got Annabeth. Silena had got Beckendorf. Everybody has their other half but Piper felt lonely. Aphrodite said she wanted the best for her daughter but it didn't seem like so. Piper is broken by love. She loved Jason but hated him at the same time for leaving her.

People gossip about her and Reyna. The imaginary cat fights and drama. It's no secret that both of them had liked Jason. Piper didn't know whether she's dating Jason or not but she didn't care. To be honest, Piper had nothing against Reyna. In fact, she understood her. Jason was so stunning, Piper know how Reyna felt. She doesn't blame her for being attracted to him. If anything, she would have approved of the relationship and support it if she wasn't in love with him.

The love she had with Jason was like a fairytale. Every day with him was like a dream. Everything was so beautiful, it drew Piper's breath almost every moment. She didn't believe it was true until the break up. The break up shook her from reality and Piper realized what a wreck she was. Piper could have been a hobo but if she's dating Jason, she would be happier than the rich, famous girl she is at the moment without Jason.

After the break up, Piper tore off every single picture with Jason in it except one. It was the day of their first kiss and it was positively the best day of her life. She couldn't bring herself to tear it off. Instead, it's in the bottom of her drawer where she hoped to never see it again. On good days, she would sneak a peek at the picture and hope for the best but on bad ones, she would take the picture out and throw it against the room. When things are extremely worse, she has urges to take a lighter and burn the picture but somehow, the picture survived her attempts to do so. She is frustrated how she wanted to keep the picture and burn it at the same time.

What do they say now? That being a teenager is too young to fall in love? Those people obviously haven't met love itself. Love is strong, no matter what your age is. If they have only seen the times Jason and Piper were together, they would see the power of love itself working on teenagers. Teenagers are vulnerable and perfect victims for love. That's why they fall and break all the time. The years could be your best years or the worst.

At first, Piper was afraid of falling in love with Jason. It's a risky and dangerous path but she took it anyway. Only now, she saw how badly things can turn out. Once you gone down the path to desire another person, you can never return to the original state. Then, she was scared of losing Jason. Now, she is simply intimidated by his presence. There's always a consequence, a downside to love no matter which step you are.

When Piper still had the chance to turn back, she tried pushing Jason away. She had a feeling it'll hurt her in the end but it was Jason who pulled her back to him. It was always Jason. Always him. Piper's life has been a mess since he came along. She wasn't sure if she's glad to meet him or not but things would certainly have changed if they never met.

Why is love so cruel? It tempts you and once you've been tempted by the beauty of it, you're gone. It takes you away. It sweeps you off your feet. When the charm is over, you're left with nothing. You gave everything to it and now you're done. They were only teenagers, still young, but love has taken over Piper's life.

17, such a fragile age. Such a gorgeous time. Piper would relive that year over and over again. It was the past and she can't change it or go back to it.

She knew she is still in love with Jason. He is perfect for her, they go together like every sense of the word 'couples' meant. She is a child of Aphrodite, she had a feeling they'll be destined together. Obviously, she's wrong. They are miles apart and the gap is falling further and further apart.

Why couldn't it last? While the world changed, they could be the only one who are still 17, still together, still living everyday without regrets. They could be the couple everybody want to be, they could be having the time of their lives,they could be everything they ever wanted.

Teenage love, Piper hoped they'll come back.

* * *

**AN: Inspired by the song 'Teenage Hearts' by Allstar Weekend, I love that song.**

**This is a pre-Valentine Day one-shot (I don't even know if I'm writing a Valentine Day one-shot since I have a story dedicated to it, you can check it out, it's named Poseidon's Adventure) and I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Here's to everybody spending Valentine Day alone. Welcome to the club.**

**~Kisses, Emily**


End file.
